Wenn Eisprinzessinen schmelzen
by Lamotrigin
Summary: Das Herz geschützt von Eis. Undurchdringlich. Dachte ich.


Es ist acht Uhr morgens und mein Wecker klingelt.

Es mein freier Tag.

Ich hätte ausschlafen können.

Doch mein Kontrolltermin beim Neurologen ist fällig und da das immer lange dauert musste ich ihn auf meinen freien Tag verlegen. Vor der Arbeit wäre das nicht zu schaffen gewesen.

Ich quäle mich aus dem Bett und stelle mich mental schon auf ewige Wartezeiten und ein nerviges EEG ein. Wenigstens erspar ich mir so etwas Zeit im Bad. Es lohnt sich nicht die Haare zu machen. Da die Elektroden sowieso die ganze Frisur ruinieren. Also schlurfe ich in die Küche und treffe dort auf meine Mutter. Ich lebe noch daheim. Ich bin 23 und lebe noch bei meinen Eltern. Naja, sagen wir nur bei meiner Mutter. Ihr Mann Richard zählt nicht. Und 'Ehemann' kann man das auch nicht mehr nennen, sie schlafen in getrennten Zimmern und meine Mutter wartet nur darauf das ich eine Wohnung finde, damit sie auch ausziehen kann. Man könnte sagen ich lebe in einer WG. Verschlafen nehme ich mir eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und fülle sie mit Kaffee. Zigarette aus der Schachtel und erstmal hinsetzen.

Meine Mutter sitzt mir gegenüber und ich kann sehen das ihr so einiges unter den Nägeln brennt. Und dann geht es auch schon los.

„Hast du die Überweisung?"

„Jep, hab ich"

„Du weist was du ihn alles fragen sollst?"

„Denke schon."

„Nicht denke schon...frag auf was du alles achten musst. Wie die Werte von deinem EEG sind! Erzähl ihm das du ab und zu feiern warst und was getrunken hast!"

„Wieso sollte ich ihn das fragen?" frage ich gelangweilt.

„Weil du genau weist das du das nicht tun solltest!"

„Wenn es darum geht dürfte ich gar nichts mehr tun und müsste mich in Wattepads einpacken und nur noch Zuhause sitzen. Was ist das denn für ein Leben?"

Einige Zeit später sollte ich erfahren was das für ein Leben ist und welche Konsequenzen es hat.

„Das Leben besteht aber auch nicht nur aus saufen gehen und Party machen."

„Ich gehe nicht nur saufen. Ich arbeite. Und wenn ich arbeite bin ich in der Regel nüchtern!"

„Du weist was ich meine!" sagt sie und sieht mich tadelnd an.

Ich nicke nur.

Sie macht sich zu viele Sorgen. Aber in den Augen einer Mutter hat sie auch allen Grund dazu. Manchmal glaube ich sie ist froh wenn sie mich noch ein bisschen umsorgen kann. Wer weis wie lange wir noch zusammen wohnen. Bin ich erstmal ausgezogen hat sie mich nicht mehr so unter Kontrolle.

„Hoffen wir einfach das es bei diesem einmaligen Anfall bleibt. Ich habe mal ein bisschen recherchiert und es ist gar nicht so unüblich das manche Menschen einmal im Leben einen Krampfanfall haben und dann nie wieder. Bei dir ist es bestimmt genauso. Schließlich gab es nie Anzeichen für eine Erkrankung und in der Familie hat auch niemand Epilepsie!"

Diese Hoffnung ist vergebens.

„Ja bestimmt ist es so!" antworte ich knapp.

Ich habe keine Lust ständig darüber zu sprechen. Es reicht wenn ich dauernd daran denken muss. Der Anfall ist jetzt 3 Wochen her und ich denke den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes.

Wieso ich?

Was passiert hier mit mir?

Welche Auswirkungen hat das auf mein weiteres Leben?

Ich habe Angst. Nein. Ich habe eine verdammte scheiß Angst.

Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau an den Tag an dem es passiert ist. Ich war übers Wochenende bei einer Freundin in Köln. Nichts wildes. Wir waren shoppen und auf einer Fantasy-Convention. Genug Schlaf bekommen und keinen Alkohol getrunken, vielleicht zwei Gläser Wein aber nicht mehr. Sonntag Abend bin ich in den Zug gestiegen und wieder gefahren. 4 Stunden in einem engen Zugabteil. Um ca. zwölf Uhr Nachts war ich wieder daheim. Da ich meine Mutter noch morgens bevor sie zur Arbeit geht erwischen wollte habe ich mir den Wecker auf halb sieben gestellt. Ich wollte ihr unbedingt noch ein bisschen was erzählen und ihr ein paar Fotos zeigen. Meine Mutter und ich haben eine sehr freundschaftliche Beziehung. Sie ist weniger eine Mutter als eine Freundin. Ausserdem war sie auch schon sehr gespannt, da ich meine Freundin Klara aus Köln zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Wir haben uns im Internet kennengelernt. Nicht das was man jetzt vielleicht denken mag, keine lesbische Beziehung oder dergleichen. Wir haben uns in einem Forum kennengelernt das eine Buchreihe diskutiert. Wir sind auf der gleichen Wellenlänge und wollten einfach sehn ob das im 'richtigen' Leben auch so ist.

Ich stehe also an besagtem Tag morgens auf und gehen in die Küche. Wie immer dasselbe Spiel. Ich hole mir einen Kaffee uns stecke mir eine Kippe an. Ich erzähle meiner Mutter ein bisschen von meinem Wochenende. Wie die Convetion war und wie ich Köln fand. Meine Schwester saß mir total verschlafen gegenüber und hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu.

Meine Zigarette ist fertig geraucht und ich stecke mir gleich eine neue an. Morgens bin ich Kettenraucher, sonst komm ich nicht aus dem Arsch. Meine Mutter verschwindet kurz ins Bad.

Der nächste Wimpernschlag und ich liege aufeinmal in einem Bett mit weiß-gelber Bettwäsche. Ich sehe erst nur verschwommen. Dann bemerke ich meine Mutter die rechts von mir steht und meine Schwestern hinter ihr. Menschen ins weißer Kleidung rennen auf und ab. Ich fühle mich müde. Ich drehe meinen Kopf nach rechts um erneut meine Mutter anzusehen. Die Bewegung schmerzt in meinem Hals. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf das sich mein ganzer Körper anfühlt wie Wackelpudding. Ich muss mich erstmal ordnen. Ich kann mir keinen Reim darauf mache wie ich hier gelandet bin. Ich will das alles meine Mutter fragen, doch ich kann mich nur schwer konzentrieren. Ich finde die Worte nicht die sich schon längst in meinen Kopf geformt haben. Langsam werde ich panisch.

Warum weis ich nicht wie ich hierher gekommen bin?

Warum sieht meine Mutter so besorgt aus?

Warum ist meine Schwester so weiß im Gesicht?

Warum fühlt sich mein Körper an als hätte ich einen Langstreckenlauf hinter mir?

Wieder sehe ich meine Mutter an und diesmal schaffe ich es endlich etwas zu sagen.

„Was ist passiert?" Ist das meine Stimme? Sie klingt rau aber auch irgendwie schwach.

„Oh Gott ich hatte solche Angst!" bricht es aus meiner Mutter raus. Sie fängt an zu weinen. Nimmt mich fest in den Arm. Oh sie weint kann ich es auch nicht mehr lange zurückhalten.

„Warum bin ich hier?" schluchze ich.

„Ich dachte zu stirbst. Ich dachte wirklich du stirbst!" presst sie unter Tränen hervor.

Sie löst sich von mir und sieht mich an, streicht mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Fragend blicke ich sie an.

„Ich war nur kurz im Bad und dann hab ich Nadine schreien gehört. Sie hat immer wieder geschrien ich soll kommen mit dir stimmt etwas nicht. Du bist einfach vom Stuhl gefallen und mit dem Kopf gegen einen Schrank geknallt. Dann lagst du auf dem Boden und hast angefangen zu zucken. Du hattest Schaum vor dem Mund und Blut lief dir aus dem Mundwinkel. Ich hatte solche Angst. Nadine ist bei dir geblieben während ich den Notarzt gerufen haben. Du hast bestimmt eine Minute dagelegen und gekrampft. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun soll, ich hatte keine Möglichkeit dich zu beruhigen. Du warst nicht bei dir. In deinen Augen hat man nur das weiße gesehen. Es hat eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gedauert bis der Notarzt da war."

Sie atmete tief durch. Ich konnte ihr ansehen das es ihr nicht leicht viel darüber zu sprechen. Wie auch? Sie dachte ich sterbe. Das ist wohl das schlimmste was Eltern passieren kann, ihrem Kind dabei zusehen zu müssen wie es stirbt.

„Die Ärzte wussten sofort was los war und was sie zu tun hatten." fuhr sie fort „Sie haben dich an einen Tropf gelegt und mir erklärt das du einen epileptischen Anfall hattest aber das es dir gut geht. Das du nur benebelt bist, weil das Krampfen so anstrengend war. Du kamst dann langsam zu dir und hast immer wieder gefragt was passiert ist. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du konntest dann auch von selbst aufstehen, sie mussten dich stützen aber du warst fit genug um selbst in den Krankenwagen einzusteigen. Ich war so erleichtert das du wieder halbwegs bei dir warst. Während des Anfalls hab ich jeden Moment damit gerechnet das du aufhörst zu atmen."

Sie hielt inne.

„Ich kann mich an nichts von alledem erinnern. Ich weis nur noch wie ich mir die Zigarette angezündet habe."

Meine Verwirrung nahm zu. Wie war es möglich das mir einfach ein Teil meines Lebens fehlt. Vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten aber trotzdem will es nicht in meinen Kopf.

„Wie lange sind wir schon hier?" fragte ich meine Mutter.

„Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht..."

„Hab ich geschlafen?"

„Nein du warst die ganze Zeit wach und hast vor dich hingestarrt. Ich dacht schon du hättest einen Schock und der würde ewig anhalten. Ich habe mehrmals versucht dich anzusprechen, doch du hast überhaupt keine Reaktion gezeigt. Meine Gedanken sind schon bis zum Wachkoma gewandert."

Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Ich konnte ihre Fragen nicht beantworten. Ich wusste nicht was geschehen war.

Das war vor 3 Wochen. Ich blieb noch 3 Tage im Krankenhaus. Ein MRT wurde gemacht und ich hing an einem Langzeit-EKG, doch alles ohne Ergebnis. Keine Auffälligkeiten. Es gab keine Erklärung für diesen Anfall. Man hat uns geraten mich in neurologische Behandlung zu begeben und nach einem Monat ein EEG zumachen, um zu sehen ob sich an meinen Hirnströmen etwas verändert hat.

Und genau deswegen bin ich jetzt um die Uhrzeit wach. Heute ist der erste Kontrolltermin. Ich habe Angst das, dass EEG etwas anzeigt, doch genauso groß ist die Angst das es nichts anzeigt. Wenn es einen Grund gäbe warum das passiert ist könnte ich vielleicht etwas dagegen tun, doch so bin ich völlig machtlos.

Die Angst jeden Tag bleibt. Wird es heute wieder passieren? Was ist wenn es auf der Straße passiert? Wird mir jemand helfen? Könnte ich dabei sterben? Wenn ich zum Beispiel an der Ampel stehe. Was ist wenn ich auf die Straße falle? Diese Gedanken kreisen mir jeden Tag im Kopf rum. Doch bei diesen ganzen Fragen kann mir der Arzt nicht helfen, damit muss ich selber fertig werden.

Doch es bringt nichts sich darüber jetzt Gedanken zu machen. Ich muss ins Bad und mich dann anziehen. Wenn ich zu spät zu dem Termin komme verschwende ich noch mehr Zeit meines freien Tages.

Ich gehe ins Bad und putze mir die Zähne, schminke mich und hülle mich in eine Deowolke. Wie schon eben gesagt ist meine Frisur egal, da sie später wieder zerstört wird. Immernoch leicht müde schlurfe ich in mein Zimmer und krame mir meine Klamotten aus dem Schrank. Hier muss ich nicht groß überlegen. Ich trage immer das gleiche. Hmm...das klingt jetzt doch sehr komisch. Natürlich wechsle ich die Klamotten doch vom Style sind es immer dieselben. Jeans, T-Shirt und Cucks. Ich bin kein Fashionvictim obwohl ich in einem Modeunternehmen arbeite. Ich bin der lässige sportliche Typ. Obwohl ich nicht gerade sportlich wirke. Ich bin nicht fett oder so aber ein paar Kilo weniger könnten es schon sein, doch leider fehlt mir dazu die Disziplin. Im Privatleben bin ich ein Faulpelz, auf der Arbeit gebe ich immer volle Power. Vielleicht reicht es deswegen nicht mehr für mehr sportliche Betätigung im privaten Bereich. Ach quatsch, alles nur eine Ausrede, ich hasse Sport und es ist mir viel zu anstrengend.

Ich schnappe mir mein Handy und checke die Uhrzeit. Zwanzig vor neuen. Ich beschließe mir einen zweiten Kaffee zu gönnen und noch ein Kippchen dazu. Mein Handy nehme ich mit. Klara ist schon bei der Arbeit und da sie im Büro arbeitet hat sie freien Zugang zum Internet und zu ihrem Handy. Das heißt sie kann mir immer antworten, niemand stört es. Diesen Luxus hätte ich auch gern. Also fange ich an ihr zu texten, damit ich etwas zu tun habe.

_Verfickter Arzttermin, ich bin total müde. Bin froh wenn ich's hinter mir hab. Alles klar bei dir?_

Keine zwei Minuten später bekomme ich eine SMS

_-Dann hast du's wenigstens hinter dir und den Rest vom Tag noch Zeit für was anderes._

Ich antwortete

_Wahrscheinlich sitz ich erstmal ne Stunde in dem Wartezimmer fest und muss alle möglichen Gartenmagazine lesen weil die sonst nix interessantes da haben._

_-Nicht immer so negativ sein. Ich muss jetzt los, mein Chef hat ein Meeting angesetzt, mal sehen was er will._

_Ok, ich meld mich später nochmal. Viel Spaß beim Meeting ;)_

Toll erst kurz vor neun, um halb zehn hab ich meinen Termin und bis zum Arzt brauch ich höchstens 10 Minuten. Ach scheiß drauf, bin ich halt etwas früher da, vielleicht hab ich ja dann auch die Chance früher dranzukommen, wegen Vorbildfunktion und so.

Ich stecke mir einen Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und schnappe mir die Schachtel und mein Handy und werfe alles in meine Tasche. Ich entscheide mich für eine Übergangsjacke. Es ist Anfang November und der Himmel sieht ziemlich wolkig aus, da ich nicht weis wo mein Schirm ist lasse ich es darauf ankommen und hoffe das es nicht regnen wird. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schwinge ich mir meine Tasche über die Schultern und bin auch schon zur Haustür raus.

Ich lebe in einer idyllischen Kleinstadt mit ca. 65 000 Einwohnern. Ich lebe gern hier. Als wir vor vielen Jahren hierher gezogen sind war ich nicht sehr begeistert und wollte wieder weg, doch momentan könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen woanders zu leben. Ich habe viele Freunde hier und fühle mich ziemlich wohl. Naja das mit den Freunden ist so eine Sache. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit ziemlich zurückgezogen. Als meine ehemals beste Freundin mit ihrem Freund Schluß gemacht hat bin ich ihr treu geblieben obwohl sie ihm gegenüber sehr viel Mist gebaut hat. Ich mochte ihren Freund. Felix ist jemand auf den man sich immer verlassen kann. Das dachte ich von ehemals besten Freundin Jana auch, doch wie sich herausgestellt war ihr, ihr neuer Typ wichtiger als ich. Wenn ich sie gebraucht habe war sie nicht da. Ich bereue es so viel für sie getan zu haben. Ich habe ihr geholfen ihre Affären vor Felix geheimzuhalten und habe manchmal sogar ihr Alibi gespielt. Nie wieder würde ich so etwas tun. Ich schäme mich weil ich Felix belogen haben. Er hat zwar eine neue Freundin und ist glücklich, doch trotzdem bleibt für mich der fade Beigeschmack das ich ihn verarscht habe. Ich habe ihn schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, eben weil ich mich zurückgezogen habe. Ich hätte gern wieder Kontakt zu ihm, doch ich traue mich nicht ihn anzurufen und zu fragen ob er Lust hat ein Bier trinken zu gehen. Ich finde das würde so rüber kommen als würde ich ihn jetzt wieder brauchen, jetzt wo ich zu Jana keinen Kontakt mehr habe. Also lasse ich es bleiben und verbringe meinen Wochenenden daheim vor dem Laptop mit Klara und den anderen Mädels aus dem Forum.

Mittlerweile stehe ich vor der Arztpraxis. Ich bin immernoch 20 Minuten zu früh. Gott sei dank hat man als Raucher immer etwas zu tun. Also stecke ich mir nochmal eine an und spiele ein bisschen mit meinem Handy rum. Doch nach 5 Minuten ist auch diese Zigarette fertig geraucht und ich kicke die Tür auf und steige die Treppen zur Praxis empor.

An der Anmeldung sitzt ein ziemlich junges Mädchen. Praktikantin vielleicht. Ich lächle sie freundlich an und sage Hallo.

„Name?"

Keine Begrüßung. Nichts. Naja, Mädchen, mit der Einstellung wirst dus bestimmt weit bringen.

„Lily Welker" antworte ich emotionslos.

„Überweisung?" fragt sie genervt. Sag mal geht's noch? Unmotivierter kann man wohl nicht sein.

Ich krame in meiner Tasche und knalle ihr die Überweisung auf den Tresen.

„Sie können im Wartezimmer platz nehmen. Wir werden sie dann aufrufen."

Aha. Gut zu wissen. Blöde Schlampe. Ich setze mich in das gerammelt volle Wartezimmer und meine Hoffnung sinkt noch etwas von diesem Tag zu haben. Ich sitze zwischen ein drepressiv aussehenden Frau mitte dreißig und einem Opa mit über Schuppenflechte, der zusätzlich noch merkwürdig riecht. Warum sitzt der nicht beim Hautarzt? Vielleicht hat er auch psychische Probleme wegen der Krankheit. Mein Neurologe ist gleichzeitig auch Psychologe. Ich linse mitleidig zu dem Opa rüber und der Ekel durchfährt mich als mein Blick auf seine Hose fällt. Überall Hautschuppen. Mit schüttelt es innerlich. Ich ziehe mein Handy raus um Klara von meiner Notsituation zu berichten.

_Beim Arzt! Links, depressive Frau. Rechts, Opa mit Schuppenflechte. Und ich zwischendrin. Ist das eigentlich ansteckend?_

Sekunden später bekomme ich eine Antwort.

_-Depressionen sind eher weniger ansteckend aber bei der Schuppenflechte bin ich mir nicht sicher...sollte dir die nächsten Tage die Haut ausm Gesicht blättern weist dus :)_

W-O-W sehr hilfreich.

_Vielen Dank auch. Ich komm dich dann mit meinem neuen Hautausschlag besuchen wenns dir recht ist :-p_

_-Halt die Klappe, Handys sind in Arztpraxes verboten also lies dein Gartenmagazin oder 'Schöner Wohnen'_

_Ich hab dich auch lieb. Bis später :)_

Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts andres übrig als mich dem Haufen an Magazinen zu widmen der hier rumliegt. Zumal mich meine Mitinsassen schon etwas genervt betrachten. Und das nur weil man ein Handy in der Hand hatte. Was denken die? Das die Arztpraxis jeden Moment in die Luft geht nur weil ich eine, gut vielleicht auch mehr, SMS geschrieben habe. Idioten.

Ich hatte mein erstes 'Schöner wohnen' durch und massig neue Ideen was ich aus meiner ersten eigenen Wohnung machen könnte. Trotzdem ist erst eine halbe Stunde vergagen. Das gibt es doch nicht. Dann schnappe ich mir halt die nächste Zeitung. Ein Automagazin. Na spitze! So kann ich die Wartezeit wenigstens dazu nutzen, mir ein bisschen neues Wissen anzueignen. Ob ich mit meinen neuen Kenntnissen über Motoren wohl Männer beeindrucken kann? Oder schüchtert man sie damit bloß ein? Naja, das tue ich ja so oder so. Das ist wohl auch der Grund warum ich seit Jahren Single bin. Ich halte nichts davon mich wie ein kleines Mäuschen aufzuführen, nur damit ein Kerl mich mag. Ich habe eine große Klappe und damit schrecke ich die meisten männlichen Wesen nur ab. Doch man gewöhnt sich an alles! Lohnt sich auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Also zurück zu meinem neuen Magazin. Mann, wie können sich Männer nur für so etwas begeistern. Fotos von Motoren und Autositzen, total öde. Ich würde am liebsten auf die Seiten kotzen.

Warum hab ich kein Buch mitgenommen?

Ich habe über 200 Bücher in meinem Zimmer und nicht daran gedacht eins einzustecken. Wiedermal typisch!

Dann starren wir halt etwas in der Gegend rum. Was man alles für Leute in so einem Wartezimmer sieht. Von allem etwas dabei. Schuppenopa, depressive Hausfrau, wahrscheinlich von ihrem Mann verlassen weil sie daheim nur noch in der Kittelschürze rumläuft, anstatt in High Heels. So spielt das Leben. Ich frage mich ob hier jemand das gleiche Problem hat wie ich. Vielleicht der junge Typ der gegenüber von mir sitzt...

Er sieht aus als wäre er in meinem Alter, plus minus 2 Jahre. Sieht irgendwie fertig aus, der Arme. Zu dünn und sein Blick wandert ständig hin und her, als würde ih jeden Moment jemand anfallen. Vielleicht Verfolgungswahn! Was die wohl über mich denken? Schließlich seh ich auch total fertig aus. Übermüdet und total zerstrubbelt. Jeder hier hat wohl sein Päckchen zu tragen. Eigentlich sollte ich mir hier auch ein paar Sitzungen beim Psychologen gönnen. Ich muss mich gar nicht für was besseres halten. Bin schließlich genauso abgefuckt wie die anderen hier. Bindungsangst. Keine Ahnung was Liebe ist. Lügnerin. Manipuliere mich ständig selbst. Man könnte die Liste bestimmt noch um ein paar Punkte erweitern.

Mit 16 war ich mal beim Psychodoc. Hat nichts gebracht. Manchen Menschen tut es bestimmt gut mit jemand Fremden zu reden, doch selbst da kann ich nicht aus mir rauskommen. Wenn jemand den ganzen Mist wüsste den ich in meinem Leben so verzapft habe, würde er sicherlich nur den Kopf schütteln und mich einweisen.

Manchmal frage ich mich was mit mir los ist. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl das ich weis was Liebe ist. Aber ich sehne mich danach. Oder besser gesagt ich sehne mich nach jemandem der mich liebt. Auch wenn ich dieses Gefühl selber nicht empfinden kann. Nicht weis wie es sich anfühlt. Woher weis man ob man jemanden liebt? Wie fühlt sich das an? Ich weis wie sich Eiffersucht und Schmerz an fühlt. Seelischer Schmerz. Deswegen schreibe ich das hier, doch dazu später mehr...

Ist vielleicht kein günstiger Zeitpunkt um darüber nachzudenken. In einem Wartezimmer, mit anderen schrägen Personen.

Ich ziehe mein Handy aus der Tasche und blicke auf die Uhr. Seit einer Stunde sitze ich hier.

Oh, die Tür geht auf.

'Herr Hermann, bitte!' verkündet die Arzthelferin.

Schuppenopa steht auf und wackelt raus.

Gut, einer weniger. Es kann sich also nur noch um Stunden handeln.

Erneut geht die Tür auf.

Huch, das geht aber schnell aufeinmal.

„Herr Sprenger, bitte"

Der Kerl mit Verfolgungswahn steht auf und folgt der Arzthelferin.

Jetzt geht das aber flott hier. Vielleicht besteht doch noch die Chance das ich hier heut noch raus komme.

Wieder geht die Tür auf. Das geht ja immer schneller.

Fehlalarm!

Nur ein neuer Patient.

„Morgen" murmelt er und wir alle nuscheln das gleiche zurück.

Der Kerl sieht doch eigentlich ganz gut aus. Also nicht gutaussehend, sondern im Sinne von heißes Teil sondern von 'nicht krank'.

…...

Eine Stunde später. Ich sitze immernoch. Selbst die Leute die nach mir gekommen sind wurden schon aufgerufen.

Ich beschließe das es mir jetzt endgültig reicht.

Ich werde mal die 'freundliche' Dame am Empfang fragen ob ich heute noch damit zu rechnen habe behandelt zu werden.

„Entschuldigung"

Oho, sie macht sich die Mühe mich anzusehen.

„Ich hatte vor 2 Stunden einen Termin und bin immernoch nicht drangekommen. Ist das normal?"

„Wie war ihr Name nochmal?" fragt sie relativ freundlich.

„Lily Welker"

„Sie wurden hier schon durchgestrichen. Sie gelten als behandelt" erklärt sie mir.

„Wie? Ich gelte als behandelt? Ich wurde aber definitiv nicht behandelt. Ich saß nur in ihrem Wartezimmer."

„Das tut mir sehr leid. Wenn sie noch etwas Zeit haben, schiebe ich sie dazwischen. Oder gebe ihnen einen neuen Termin!"

Mich dazwischen schieben? Neuer Termin? Geht es noch! Die Frau kommt doch nicht klar. Also würde ich hier nochmal einen Termin vereinbaren.

„Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit mehr zum warten. Und wann ich einen neuen Termin vereinbaren kann, weis ich nicht. Ich habe meinen Planer nicht dabei. Ich werde mich dann einfach nochmal melden!"

„Gut, dann machen wir es so. Und entschuldigung noch einmal. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

„Ja danke ihnen auch." antworte ich genervt.

Die vergessen mich einfach. 2 Stunden für nichts gewartet.

Toll, was mach ich jetzt?

Ich bin genervt. Extrem genervt.

Ich muss shoppen gehen. Wenn ich genervt bin muss ich einkaufen gehen. Wenn ich einen Kater habe übrigens auch.

Da ich in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft arbeite, fällt die Wahl nicht schwer.

Also mache ich mich auf den Weg.

Schon beim betreten des Ladens werden ich von einer Kollegin aufgehalten. So ist das wenn man da einkaufen geht wo man arbeitet. Es dauert viel länger als in anderen Geschäften.

Ich wühle mich durch die Klamotten und schon nach 10 Minuten habe ich einen riesen Berg auf dem Arm. Eigentlich bräuchte ich nur eine Hose. Ach was solls, wenn ich schonmal da bin.

Ich mache mich auf den Weg zu den Anproben und probiere jedes einzelne Teil an. Doch meine Shoppingtour ist nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Ein T-Shirt gefällt mir und der Rest sieht komisch aus.

Ich beschließe noch in die Herrenabteilung zu gehen, ab und zu gibt es auch dort etwas, dass mir gefällt. Ausserdem sind die Kassen viel leerer. Schließlich habe ich heut schon genug Zeit verschwendet.

Ich widme mich gerade einem Ständer mit T-Shirts als mir jemand auf die Schulter tippt. Ich drehe mich um und ein fettes Grinsen breitet sich auf meine Gesicht aus.


End file.
